Guardian
are peace-keeping enforcement humanoid type robots that have been mass produced by the government of three areas as support ground troops for their special forces. Manufactured by Namba Heavy Industries Ltd., however, they turned out to be sleeper agents of Faust, an activation command given by Blood Stalk allowing their true programming to surface and making them loyal only to Faust. Character History Origin Manufactured by Namba Heavy Industries Ltd., the robotic Guardians were provided to compliment the peace-keeping forces of the three nations of Japan created following the Sky Wall Disaster of 2008; while Taizan Himuro's Touto held a more pacifistic stance compared to Hokuto and Seito, the Guardians were ultimately adopted there by 2013. Use by Faust A series of Guardians were deployed by Gentoku Himuro to apprehend the escaped murderer Ryuga Banjo, but the first squad was taken out by the former pro-fighter's skills and torn apart. A second platoon was sent in after the Strong Smash was defeated by Kamen Rider Build to capture Ryuga with human militia forces backing them up, but the vigilante superhero rescued Ryuga and the robot platoon was sent to chase after them on motorcycles while other units tried to shoot them down from a vantage point. Kamen Rider Build used his skills with the help of Ryuga to destroy them and escape. The Guardians were then programmed to try to hunt down and capture the Kamen Rider by any means necessary for his aid in the escape of the fugitive Ryuga. Hokuto Invasion When Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi declared war on Touto, a squad of Guardians were sent alongside a Flying Smash Hazard and Press Smash Hazard as part of an invasion by Hokuto. They were met and ultimately wiped out by Build and Cross-Z. Elsewhere, the Guardians of Touto were unable to stop Kamen Rider Grease as he broke through the Skywall, losing many of their number to him. A squad of Faust Guardians accompanied the prototype Nebula Hell Bros which had been sent to attack a Fullbottle holding facility in Touto, where it was confronted by Sento Kiryu. The Guardians were reduced to scrap by Build ToraUFO Form. Seito Invasion With the bulk of Hokuto's forces engaged in Touto, Seito eventually sent its own Guardians to seize Hokuto. Those few Hokuto Guardians remaining to safeguard the Prime Minister were wrecked by Seito's own Kamen Rider as Blood Stalk allowed the Seito forces to take Tajimi into custody. Under Stalk, Seito Guardians were used to test Gentoku Himuro, with his endurance eventually allowing him to become Kamen Rider Rogue. Led by the Washio brothers Rai and Fu, Seito Guardians seized the Sawatari Farm in Hokuto to demonstrate Seito's might to Touto. Returning home to confront the invaders, Kiba swiftly destroyed the Guardians as Owl Hazard Smash before being defeated by the Hell Bro's Kaisers. A second squad of Guardians guarded Kiba as he was held hostage by Seito, but were easily defeated by the Castle Hazard Smash when he and Grease arrived to rescue Kiba. Invading Touto, Seito Guardians alongside the Washio brothers overwhelmed the Touto Guardians and soldiers, clearing a path for Gentoku Himuro to enter the government office and claim the Pandora Box. Under Evolto Alongside the Hard Guardians, several Faust Guardians defended Pandora Tower during Evolto and Kamen Riders fighting. They were fought through by Kamen Riders Build Genius, Cross-Z Magma and Rogue while Grease stayed behind in the lower levels to engage the fake Hokuto Three Crows. New World After the merging of the both worlds, the Guardians are created for peacekeeping purposes. Due to the invasion of Down Fall, all of the Guardians and the Hard Guardians are being hacked by the terrorist group and turning them into their soldiers. Abilities The robots have advanced A.I., capable of speaking and interacting with humans and are programmed with basic combat training skills to combat the threat of the Smash organisms or apprehend criminals, to the point of having a human outfighting them barehanded being a surprise. Each Guardian is equipped with an assault rifle with a large bladed bayonet on the end and a belt that carries a handgun in a holster along with various tools and combat gear. Some have even shown skill in the use of other weapons such as rocket launchers. At least under service of Touto, Guardians lack the ability to think flexibly, as shown when several troops dismissed Sento when he quickly "hid" by canceling his transformation as Kamen Rider Build, even though he was sitting right where Build had disappeared a second prior and there was no sign of anyone else. However, several times they saw through Ryuga's disguises, perhaps because his face was still visible. Variations - Touto= Guardian (Touto Ver.) Clothed= |-| Unclothed= *'Height:' 188 cm *'Weight:' 103 kg This Guardian model is used by the Touto government. They are equipped with cameras to record all engagements. *' ' Appearances: Episodes 1-3, 5 - Hokuto= Guardian (Hokuto Ver.) *'Height:' 188 cm *'Weight:' 103 kg This Guardian model is used by the Hokuto government. Appearances: Episodes 16, 17 - Seito= Guardian (Seito Ver.) *'Height:' 188 cm *'Weight:' 103 kg This Guardian model is used by the Seito government. Appearances: Episodes 22 - Foundation X= X GuardianToei. (2019). Kamen Rider Zukan. Forms Zukan. Guardians used by Foundation X. They're also a part of Enigma. Appearances: Heisei Generations Final - Down Fall= Guardians used by Down Fall. Appearances: Kamen Rider Grease - Union State= Guardian (Union State) *'Height:' 744 cm *'Weight:' 14,500 kg Multiple Guardians can combine into a larger battle robot, called the . It can use the Safeguard Rifles of the individual Guardians. thumb|Blood Stalk variant. A red variant is formed when Blood Stalk jumps into the center of one as it is forming. Appearances: Episode 2, 10 }} - Hard= *'Height:' 204.8 cm *'Weight:' 239.5 kg A heavy-duty Guardian model developed by Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.. Along with heavier armor than the standard model, a Battle A.I. unit is installed in the head. It is equipped with a gatling gun on the right arm, a shield with an integrated claw on the left arm, and a missile pod on each shoulder Appearances: Episode 30-32 - Union State= Hard Guardian (Union State) *'Height:' 744 cm *'Weight:' 33,700 kg Multiple Hard Guardians can combine into a larger battle robot, called the . It can use the machine guns and missile pods of the individual Hard Guardian units and its performance is 1.5 times that of the normal Guardians' Union State. Appearances: Episode 30 }}}} Equipment Weapons *Safeguard Rifle - Assault rifle with a large bladed bayonet on the end. Vehicles *Capital Loader - Guardians' personal means of transport. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Guardians are portrayed by various suit actors. Notes *The Guardians are similar to the ZECTroopers from Kamen Rider Kabuto, being a masked police force of identical units. However, they are public knowledge instead of secret, and are robots instead of people. **They are also another main henchmen group since Kabuto to not have the same source of power with the riders, nor the same monster type with the villains. **Their designations based on the design of their armor parallels the Guardians' regional affiliation showing on the helmet and chest armor accents. See Also *Hard Guardian Appearances References ru:Стражи Category:Build Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Robots Category:Faust Category:Foundation X Category:Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.